illuminate
by m.k.h
Summary: Draco Malfoy becomes under the protection a member of The Order ; Hermione Granger. Living with her in very muggle populated, Manhattan, New York. It's been a year since they've graduated Hogwarts, what could happen?
1. Chapter 1

She sat at her mahogany desk, left hand holding her cheek, a mocha scented candle sitting to the right. A single letter laid before her. _The Order O.T.P, Ms. Hermione Granger. _It had read. She had already opened it and went over the details. Multiple times. It had told her, that there'd be someone living with her.

Crookshanks purred and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Oh Crooks, looks like we wont be alone for much longer." She spoke quietly.

The cat jumped up into her lap. She pet his fur.

The letter was very vague. It had told her the reasoning, but never stated whom would be joining her.

Apparently, this person was under protection of The Order of The Phoenix. They trusted her because she was also a member. Although, she had her exact reasoning why she stayed in this, very muggle populated area. New York, New York. The Order had always been confused on why Hermione had decided to move to The United States. She had simply told them, "I'd like to get away from it all. Just to take a risk." Actually, she didn't even mind going away. Although, she had missed Harry & Ron terribly. She had a very different motive behind her living arrangements. She hadn't even lived in New York for long. It had only been four months. She had became quite comfortable. She lived in a very lovely apartment. Maple floors, and white walls. Filled with pictures. She glanced over to the picture that sat on a little end table, to the right of her futon, looking couch. It was her, Ron, and Harry. They looked so peaceful, and happy. She missed school. She missed always being with her best friends. Leaving them, was one of the hardest things, she had ever done. She stayed in contact of course. It had only been a year and a half since they had graduated from Hogwarts. Because Hermione had joined The Order, they allowed her to move away, but she always needed protection. Even though the war had ended, The Ministry, was still a mess. There were disappearances, and death eaters were being questioned and sent to Askaban. Everything wasn't back to normal, nor would It be for a long time.

She sighed at that thought, and glanced over at the clock that hung above her kitchen sink. It was nearly midnight. She ushered Crookshanks off her lap and he leaped.

She blew out the candle and took out her wand.

_Lumos. _She mumbled. Her wand glowed with a bright light.

She walked towards her door, and locked it. Although, Hermione had the option to use magic to lock the door, she always enjoyed doing things the simpler way, the muggle way, her parents way….

Tip toeing towards the right side of the apartment, she opened the door to her room, half way. She turned her head and looked at the door, to the other room, that was to her left, about 4 feet away. She just stared.

Then quietly, said,

"Nox."

And her light was out.

She closed her door quietly.

* * *

><p>Malfoy sat quietly in Professor McGonagall's office, even though he looked patient, he wasn't. He was irritated to the core. He was tired of the questioning and confusion. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. It was so early in the morning. He had been awaken by her, and was so irritated.<p>

"You know, my patience is wearing thin." He said through his teeth.

"You calm your tone, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall warned.

"Oh, give it a damn rest, I'm not some bloody student anymore." He spat.

She eyed his behavior.

"I'm tired of sitting here, day after day not knowing what the fu-"

"That is ENOUGH." she said loudly. Her face turned a bit red.

"Then tell me why I am HERE, and what we are going to do about this damn situation."

Draco didn't like stating exactly why he was there. He knew. He just didn't want to recognized it. Or say it out loud. He was safe in his mind, for now.

"Look, we've found a place for you to stay. Although, it's a bit complicated." She started to say.

Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"You do remember Ms. Granger, correct?" She stated.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke, she laid in her bed. Crookshanks by her feet, sleeping, peacefully.<p>

She half-smiled and slowly removed herself from the bed, trying to be careful not to disturb his cat slumber.

Hermione walked toward her bedroom door and opened it, making her way to the bathroom which was right next to her bedroom.

She looked into her living room. The light shining in through the windows, illuminating her wooden floor.

Hermione opened the door to her bathroom and proceeded to remove her loose baseball shirt, and light blue pajama pants.

She turned the knob to warm let the water pour, and stepped into the ivory, and shut the curtain behind her.

* * *

><p>He was tired, frustrated, and a bit hungry. He started to pack his things into a huge duffle that laid on his bed. He threw things around, not even bothering on folding the clothes that were spread out on his comforter.<p>

His room was colored with black velvet and emerald green.

It was more of a apartment inside a room, size wise.

Draco heard the echoes of footsteps coming down the hall. The clicking of feminine soles.

His door opened.

"Draco?" A voiced cooed.

He didn't turn from what he was doing, he continued with the finding of needed supplies.

"Mother." Draco returned.

Narcissa stepped inside and watched her son gather his belongings.

"Would you like some help?" She offered.

He gritted his teeth.

"No." Draco said blankly.

"Oh Draco, please stop acting like that." Narcissa nagged.

He left out a puff of air, rolled his eyes, and turned around to face his mother. Ready to strike her with a harsh statement.

But, he stopped. Draco was looking into the eyes of his mother.

Her face looked, worried. Eyes full of sorrow.

He sighed.

No matter how much Draco had gotten angry, he just couldn't bring himself to insult his mother.

"Mother, I'm going to be alright."

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Its just…. Its just, why. Why her? Out of all the people in the world, her? It disgusts me mother." He said bitterly.

Narcissa looked at her son and reached out to him, putting her pale, plum painted fingers, on his shoulder.

"Draco," she said softly, "I'm doing this for your safety. With, your father missing, I just, I need to know that you're safe. You're all I have left." She said painfully, looking almost broken.

Draco furrowed his brow.

"But, if I'm not around, what about you? How are you protected?" He questioned her.

Narcissa sat on his bed, putting her hands in her lap, and motioning him to sit down with her.

"I'm going to stay with Andromeda." She spoke.

Draco scrunched his face.

"But mother, we don't-"

"Let me finish Draco." She interrupted.

He sighed. Frustrated.

"Well, as you know, she is my sister. She has become part of The Order. She can protect me."

"So, why can't _I _go with you?" He questioned.

Narcissa sighed.

"Because. Because you being with a muggle-born would be the last person they'd ever think to look."

Draco pondered. Well, she was right. Never would Draco even consider, being with a mud blood. Nor living with one. Everyone knew what his opinions were on them. He loathed them. Thinking they were nothing but blasphemy.

"I suppose you're right mother."

She reached out and stroked his hair.

"You're all I care about right now. And if that means to risk my life to save yours, then I'll do it." Narcissa said softly.

She rose up from the bed, walked toward the door and before closing it, she flicked her wand.

Draco turned his head to look at his mess of clothes, and bags.

Instead, he found all of his bags full, and zipped. When he turned to look for his mother, the door had already been closed.

* * *

><p>"Oh Crooks, I don't know." Hermione said, standing in the spare bedroom.<p>

The cat meowed at her.

"Should I put sheets on the bed? Or do you think that they'd bring their own? Wouldn't they expect to have sheets though?" She chewed on her bottom lip.

Hermione had been in a craze all day. She went to the grocery store twice, rearranged the bedroom three times, and managed to change all the soaps in the bathroom five times.

She just wanted this person to be comfortable.

Sighing, she went to the hall closet. Opened it, and grabbed two pillows, a sheet, and a black comforter.

Hermione was getting so tired. It started to get late. So she just flicked her wand, and the sheets were on the bed.

Then all of a sudden, she heard a hard popping sound.

"Somebody apparated it." She mumbled to herself, in the dark hallway.

Hermione took out her wand. Not knowing what to expect. She started to turn the corner, when she heard,

"Bloody muggle lock."

A door shut.

She scrunched her face.

Walked around the corner, and there. There he was.

Her heart jumped, her face started to turn red, and she clenched her fist.

"You?" She yelled.

Draco looked at her with a very blank expression.


	2. Chapter 2

"You?" She sputtered out. "It's YOU?"

She saw his face twist.

"Oh don't sound so excited Granger." He snickered.

He dropped his bags to floor, knowing it would annoy her.

"I cannot even fathom this. Why on earth would it be you?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. Trying to gather up some decency towards this situation.

"Oh shut it. You really think I want to be in your presence? Please. I'm holding in the vomit as we speak."

"You can choke on it for all I care." She mumbled angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at him. The way he just put his hands in his pockets, just radiating with cockiness.

It made her skin crawl, and her blood boil.

Hermione could feel her temperature rising, the blood pulsing to her cheeks.

"Fuck off you annoying twat." He walked into the middle of the loft.

"Where are you going?" She demanded.

"You're not my mother. I don't have to tell you a god damn thing." He snapped, casually looking around the room.

"Oh shut up, you pathetic little," she began to say,

"Where the fuck am I staying?" Malfoy interrupted.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sleeping in a box in the alley." Hermione said sarcastically, passing him.

She smiled, proud of her wit.

"Fuck off with the sarcasm, Granger. You are pathetic." Malfoy snickered.

"Keep that up and that housing situation might happen." She mumbled with annoyance.

"Some box is better than this shit hole."

Hermione felt insulted. She decorated this apartment pretty darn well, at least, she felt she did. Yet again, she never really had company.

"Your bedroom is over there." said Hermione, who pointed behind him.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Malfoy mumbled.

"Can you be a little more grateful?" Hermione snapped.

"I mean for Merlin's sake, I'm giving you somewhere to live and you act as if it's torture."

"Being with you is torture." He growled.

She put her hands on her hips and lowered her eyes.

"You have no idea who I've become since we've graduated."

He laughed sarcastically.

"Really?"

She nodded hard. Hands still on her petite hips.

"Because I've only been here for ten minutes, and you're still the annoying, pathetic, little mud blood I knew at Hogwarts."

Hermione felt as if she had just been spit on. That word. It disgusted her.

Anger boiled in her chest. She was going to explode.

He smiled at her, with a cold mocking smirk.

Malfoy turned around and started to go for his bags.

Then suddenly, a flame inside her, burst.

In a split second, Hermione had snatched her wand from her pocket.

_Wingardium leviosa,_ she yelled loudly. Hurling his duffle at him. Smacking him hard in his side.

He turned around with a rage.

"What, THE HELL ?" He screamed.

She begun to shake from the anger.

"Don't you EVER use that word in front of me, EVER. You're living in MY home." Hermione demanded.

Malfoy felt a flame as well. He took three, very large foot steps towards her. They were now chest to chest.

"You better fucking watch yourself Granger. You don't know what the fuck I am capable of."

Hermione breathed out and stared him down, holding her jaw in place. Praying she wouldn't react with a spell. Then, she just pushed Malfoy away, walking past him with rage. She turned around and looked at him.

"GOODNIGHT." She spoke loudly.

Hermione slammed the door.

She walked towards her bed in anger and sat down, hands folded in her lap.

She listened for any movement.

Eventually, after 10 seconds, Hermione had heard the ruffling of his bags being picked up and thrown into the bedroom, accompanied by a door being slammed.

Then, that's when it happened. The warm, liquid salt dripped from her eyes. Hermione took her sleeve and wiped away the tears.

She wondered, if maybe even for a second, Malfoy had regretted calling her that. But, knowing who he was, he felt no remorse. At all. Hermione rubbed her eyes, and let out a loud sigh and a smile. She knew it was fake. As if all her problems were okay. But, they weren't. She laid down in her bed, and just cuddled up with a ruffled up pillow she always hugged during sleep. Malfoy had called her mud blood so many times in the past, why, did this time, it effect her so ?

* * *

><p>Malfoy looked into the room. Small. Not something he was use to. He gritted his teeth when he saw the bed, again, small.<p>

Although, he didn't care that much. He hadn't slept for days. And the moments he actually had the time to lay his head down., somebody always woke him.

Draco ripped his shirt off, and threw it into the abyss of darkness that covered the muggle room.

He yanked the covers out of the mattress and curled into a ball. Trying to stay as warm as possible. He sighed heavily, and started to talk to himself.

"Why her. Why couldn't of they had send me to bloody Andromeda's house. I mean, Christ, we're related. Fucking McGonagall." He mumbled.

He started to feel the heaviness of his eye lids. Draco wanted to sleep, but something was holding him back.

His mind had become clouded with images of his father.

He shook away the thoughts and buried his face into the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione had awaken to the sound of Crookshanks scratching at a door. It wasn't her door either. Because it was slightly open. She rose from her bed, cracked the door open more, and saw her pet. He was scratching at Malfoy's door.<p>

She rolled her eyes and walked towards her pet. Picking him up in her arms.

"Crooks, no."

The cat whined.

Weird. He never acted like that.

Hermione walked towards her kitchen. Which was very open to the whole apartment.

Opening the fridge, she grabbed a jug of milk.

Crookshanks sprang to the counter, his tail waving back in forth. Meowing like a kitten.

Grabbing a saucer, she poured the milk and set in on the surface. Crookshanks nipped and licked at the milk. Hermione pet him and smiled.

Her own stomach started to growl. Scrunching her face at the sound coming from her own abdomen, Hermione went to the fridge again. This time, holding a carton of eggs, and bacon.

She never cooked food with magic. She loved doing things the muggle way. It reminded her of her parents. By no means was Hermione ashamed of her ability to do magic, she just liked to honor her mother and father.

After sizzling up some bacon, she went to the cupboard. Grabbing a plate.

She set it on the counter. Then as she finished separating the bacon and eggs. She started to think.

Looking at the spare bedroom. The door closed.

Going to the cupboard again.

Tossing the plate on the counter, angrily.

* * *

><p>"Mm." he moaned.<p>

Arms under the pillow, laying on his stomach. Malfoy was still sleeping.

But, then his eyes opened. Heavy. He turned on his back, and stretched. Cracking his toes, and spine.

He sighed. But then he smelled food.

_Food._

He thought. Malfoy hadn't had a meal in so long. Only various snacks that were available to him.

Deciding whether or not to get up, he adjusted his pants.

Then he felt it.

"Christ." he mumbled.

The hard length in his boxers.

The joys of being male. Waking up to morning wood.

He felt uncomfortable. Almost embarrassed.

No matter how much he loathed Granger, no way in hell, would she see him like that.

He put his hand in his shorts and tucked the erection between his waist band.

Malfoy sighed and got off the bed.

Opened the door and saw Hermione sitting at the counter.

He didn't even bother to close the bedroom door.

She looked up from her food.

Malfoy has never seen her like that. Just awaken, fresh faced. It was weird.

* * *

><p>Draco walked toward the counter.<p>

She put her eyes back on her food and ate.

Trying to make his way towards the kitchen, Crookshanks started to nuzzle his nose into Malfoy's shin.

"What.. Granger get your damn cat off me." He demanded.

"He likes you." She said.

The sound of Malfoy in annoyance was her way of winning this battle.

"I don't know why." Hermione declared.

Malfoy sighed angrily, and approached her.

Hermione chewed her food.

"That's your plate." She pointed across from her.

He looked over and snatched it, making his way towards the stove which had the food.

He was behind her while she ate.

"So, what kind of shit is this?" Malfoy questioned, putting heaping scoops on the plate.

Hermione looked up.

"Food." Hermione said sarcastically. "You eat it."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Why are you making me breakfast?" He demanded. Sitting in the bar stool across from her, stabbing the eggs with his fork and swallowing them quickly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

Malfoy looked up.

"What'd you do to it?" He questioned. He stopped eating.

"I poisoned it. You're going to die within the next hour. Try not to choke." Hermione said with a happy sarcastic tone.

"Sod off."

"We need to talk and get a few things straight." She sternly said.

Draco dropped his fork on the plate.

"Ah, and there's the punch line," he scowled, "What the hell do you want?"

She smirked at him.

"You're living in my house. Which means, you're under my protection -"

"I can take care of myself." Malfoy interrupted sternly.

She looked at him and laughed darkly

"Clearly you can't if you're here."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm only here because of my bloody mother. She wanted me protected."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I honestly, do not care." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the boy, feeling more confident in the words she spoke.

"You live here. With me. No matter how much I try to forget that fact, we have to try and get along."

He kept at his food. Not looking at her but, she knew he was listened.

"No matter how much we hate each other."

He smirked.

"Oh you hate me?" He smiled darkly.

Looking at him, she said "I hate nobody. But you're pretty damn close to it."

He laughed.

"Oh, so Granger is secretly cruel? Hm, what a lovely new found fact." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Maybe I can use that to my advantage." Malfoy sarcastically winked.

She scoffed.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I'd rather drown"

"I'd rather commit suicide." He added.

"So we're on agreed terms?" She asked, wondering what the hell was going on in his mind.

He sucked on his teeth.

"Sure. " He said bitterly.

Hermione rose from the stool, went to the sink, turning on the faucet, and pushing away the food off her plate.

Malfoy came up behind her, and shoved his plate in the sink.

"Don't expect me to be some fucking angel, Granger." He growled.

"Oh Malfoy," She said cleaning only her plate, "you'd actually have to have a soul to be that."

He pushed away. Accidentally pushing his abdomen into her side. He felt a sudden pang of heat inside his boxers. His erection was still there, this surprised him. Especially since he just accidentally made contact with the fucking mud blood. Why did it continue to pulse.

_What the fuck was that…_

* * *

><p>Malfoy went to his room and started to search through his bags for clothes he could manage to throw on. His mind kept wondering, erection still hard inside his boxers. He was becoming frustrated.<p>

Sexual frustration at it's best.

Draco had to be honest with himself, he hadn't been touched in awhile.

Having a sex buddy was sort of his thing. He'd call up Pansy or Astoria and they'd be over within a second.

But Draco hadn't had a sexual encounter in months. It was driving him mad.

He bunched up a pile of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Not seeing Granger, he assumed she made her way back to her own room.

Not the case. The door was closed. The shower was started.

He growled in frustration.

"Come the hell on Granger, I was just about to get in there."

"Well, looks like you're S.O.L then," her voice echoed against the ivory that bounced towards the door. "You can wait." she mocked.

He knew she was smiling inside.

Draco sat on the floor, legs up, back against the wall.

He could see the steam coming through the cracks of the door.

Shadows of her, colored the floor.

They were separated by only a door.

"I can't believe this." Draco spoke to himself "I'm waiting on a filthy mud blood."

"This is going to a shit."


	3. Chapter 3

The drops of warm liquid pinched at Hermione's nerves. She was so on edge she feared the anger and heating radiating from her body would boil out her shower.

She couldn't bring herself, to accept the fact that _he_ was here. What made her even more frustrated, was the fact The Order didn't even let her know, that it would be her old school enemy.

_Probably because they'd know you would decline._ Her mind spoke back. Hermione grabbed the bottle of 2 in 1 , squeezed the liquid into her hand, and massaged her scalp.

_He didn't even say why he was there. There's no back story._

She wasn't expecting him to arrive there and announce his whole reason of staying, but, she was expecting The Order to tell her. She could keep a secret. Hermione was good at that…

She didn't want to leave the comfort of her own shower. She didn't want to face him again.

_I will win this. _She spoke to herself. _Everyday will be a battle, but I will win this war. He is no King._

Hermione's whole goal with this, was to get through it. To look back and say, I did it.

She reached towards the knob and turned the water off, opening the curtain, reaching out for the towel that laid on her counter.

Once wrapped and covered, Hermione grabbed her clothes in one hand, and walked towards the bathroom door. Clicking open the knob

She was startled.

"Merlins sake!" she yelled.

Malfoy looked up from the floor.

She backed up into the bathroom and closed then door enough for her to still be able to talk.

"Did you honestly sit there and wait for me to get out?" she demanded.

Hermione heard him grunt.

"Apparently if I'm sitting on this bloody muggle floor." Malfoy growled.

"Go to your room." Hermione demanded.

"Granger, I'm not going to my room so you can fucking go to yours." He hissed.

She sighed.

"Close your eyes then." She said.

He sighed angrily.

"Alright Granger, they're closed."

Hermione cracked the door open more. He was right.

Malfoy was sitting across from the door, back against the wall, legs up. Hands on his knees.

She walked past him to her right, towards her room. Quickly tip toeing, almost running.

Then, thankfully, she reached the door, closing it hard, she pressed herself against the wood.

She sighed hard.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes.<p>

The bathroom door was open, he could feel the steam pulsing out of the frame.

He looked down the hall, Hermione's door was closed. But, something cotton, and blue laid in the middle of the hallway.

Malfoy clenched his jaw.

It was her underwear.

Foot prints made of water glistened from the wooden floor.

Malfoy's abdomen burned. He wanted no more than for this bloody erection to leave.

Granger's stupid antics weren't helping. That was making him more upset than anything. He thought, maybe, she was doing this to him on purpose.

_Using my own nature against me Granger? Clever._

Malfoy kept his jaw locked, and rose from where he sat, and stepped towards the bathroom.

Before closing the door, he looked down the hallway, and then locked the door.

He went towards the sink, looked at himself in the mirror, and glared at the person staring back at him.

Malfoy looked tired. Not himself. He almost looked ill. There was no life in Draco. He was a hollow shell. Filled with only anger, and frustration.

He hadn't been the same since his father was kidnapped.

Draco removed his clothing, wearing nothing but boxers.

He looked down at his stomach, eventually, his eyes wandered towards the tattoo that stained his forearm.

It was still darker than ever. His eyes just stared at the tattoo.

He was branded as a Death Eater. A killer. Draco's nostrils flared, he felt furious.

He took his other hand and dug his nails into his arm, scratching the tattoo. Leaving 3, very distinct red marks.

"I didn't fucking ask for this to happen." he mumbled to himself.

He shot up, and removed his boxers, and stepped towards the shower.

Turning the knob and letting the water run. Right before he stepped into the already lukewarm ivory, he caught another glance at his reflection, looking angrier than before. Almost dead.

* * *

><p>Hermione used a drying to spell to stop her dripping hair.<p>

She shook her head, full of golden curls and waves. She kind of smiled at herself. Then feeling silly.

Hermione had no idea what she was going to do today. On a typical day, she would visit the library, or go shopping, or take a walk in the park. But she wasn't particularly sure on this day.

Then her face went from content to disappointed. Realizing, that she had to entertain the prick.

_Malfoy… she thought to herself._

Sighing, she opened her drawer, deciding on what to wear today. A simple lavender v-neck, and jeans.

Simple. Who was she trying to impress.

Hermione went to the living room and waited for Malfoy to accompany her, she had some thoughts on her mind, and wanted to speak on it.

It had been about nine minutes later when, the bathroom door had opened.

The squeaking of the floor boards echoed into the apartment. Once walking around the corner, Hermione stared into the eyes of a fresh faced, ruffled hair, Draco Malfoy. She examined him. Keeping her lips in a straight line.

"We need to talk." She said contently.

Hermione saw the annoyance in his posture.

He sat on the coffee table, and looked at her.

"What now?" He said sourly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What are you planning on doing here? I don't stay here all day." she spoke, sounding bored.

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"You could go out into the city." She mentioned.

Draco laughed at her, sarcastically.

"As if I would ever want to step foot into these muggle streets. Nice try Granger."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was giving you a suggestion, not a demand."

He eyed her.

"Well your suggestion was stupid. God, Granger, you know me fucking better than that," he mentioned, "I mean fucking Christ, have you not learned fucking anything in school? You knew me for how many years? You would really think I'd go out into some disgusting muggle filled city?"

Hermione was insulted.

"I was trying to help you out, you know? So you're not here bored out of your mind." Hermione said, angrily.

He laughed, again, sarcastically.

"I don't care."

The flame that erupted last night, was going to burst again, Hermione could sense it.

"So you're going to sit here? Everyday?"

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't fucking care what I do. I don't even want to be here. How the hell am I suppose to enjoy it?"

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

She saw him hesitate.

"None of your business."

She scoffed, and stood up.

"You're damn wrong. It is my business."

Malfoy stood up as well. They were now facing each other.

"Obviously, it isn't, if the bloody Order, didn't mention it to you. Clearly, you aren't good enough to know it."

"FUCK YOU." Hermione had yelled.

Draco eyed her, almost taken back.

"Excuse me?" he asked, eyes scrunched.

"I mean, GOD MALFOY." she begun, "There's no end with you! All you do is create problems are nothing but a fucking nuisance. You don't respect anyone, or have any fucking gratitude. Get over yourself and stop this pity party!" She felt her arms shaking.

"Fuck you Granger, fuck you." He said walking away, headed towards his room.

"Oh no you don't," she said to him, "You don't get to just fucking walk away."

Malfoy turned around looked at her.

"Honestly, I don't care what you have to say Granger, you're so fucking annoying."

Hermione's hands were now on her hips.

"Oh I'm annoying?"

"Oh fucking yes, you are."

"Enlighten me Malfoy, please, tell me, how bad am I?"

He laughed, and adjusted his posture.

"You keep fucking flip-flopping. You're calm and nice to me for one damn second," Malfoy stated, "Then the fucking next you're flipping out. Stop trying to be this peaches and cream girl. A fucking goodie-goodie."

"You know, you're ridiculous," Hermione said, "If anyone who should have some kind of problem, it's me, with you."

"Are you going to nag on?" he growled.

Hermione couldn't contain herself. The bubble of angry was on it's final end, it was going to happen, and she wasn't going to be able to stop it.

His nostrils flared.

Hermione went up to Draco and shoved him, as hard as she could.

She saw the little spark in him light up.

He retorted with grabbing her wrists and pushing her to the side.

Hermione could see Draco wanted to do something, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Although the shove was hard.

"Don't fucking touch me." She yelled at him.

Hermione went to the door, she grabbed her jacket, and purse, turned around and stared at him.

"You're ridiculous."

Malfoy laughed coldly.

She shook her head and opened the door, and slammed it.

After 3 seconds, He rushed towards the door and yelled down the stairs,

"You know Granger," Malfoy said, She turned around, and stared at him.

"That wasn't very goodie-goodie of you. Nice attempt." He said, almost sounding like a compliment.

"But just remember, I'm still gonna fucking be here when you get back."

Hermione flared her nostrils, turned, and walked away.

Malfoy slammed the door and went back into the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not the greatest chapter! I'll try to make it better next time. Still trying to make it seem reasonable till I get to the real juicy parts ;p please review lovelies!<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa sat across from her sister at a wooden table, in the dark.

Nothing but a candle helped them to see each other, illuminating their faces.

"What's been with the boy?" Andromeda questioned.

Narcissa held her tea and sipped quietly.

"I don't know." She answered, "I haven't spoken to him. It's been weeks."

Andromeda leaned back in her chair.

Narcissa knew that her sister wouldn't take to her right away. But secretly, she felt Andromeda knew she was different than the others.

"Why don't you send him a letter?" Andromeda asked calmly.

Narcissa shook her head and looked at the cup.

"I don't know. It's not very common for owl's to show up into a Muggle city."

"Actually," Andromeda started to say "I have heard New York, is so busy, nobody would really notice." she finished, matter-of-factly.

She sounded more relaxed. Like she was trying, and attempting to help her sister. Like she wanted to. But, something held her back.

Narcissa half-smiled.

She drew her wand from her robes, and flicked in the air.

_Accio paper and quill._

The supplies was there within a second.

Narcissa smiled at the paper as she started to write.

She glanced up at her sister. Andromeda was gazing.

Narcissa tried to find the source of what she was looking at. It was the fridge across from them.

There were pictures. She hadn't even noticed them, until this moment.

There were three.

One, of Tonks and Lupin.

Smiling and waving.

Her nieces belly was swollen, she had to have been at least 8 months pregnant.

Tonks hair just swayed in the wind. It was dark burgundy in the first picture.

Lupin was holding her belly, rubbing it with a happy face.

The second picture was of Teddy.

His fuzzy dark hair. He was yawning, his dimples creased his cheeks.

The last picture was of all three of them.

Happy. Together as one.

A pang of emotions hit Narcissa. She thought of Draco.

A memory of their first picture together.

She replaced the faces of her sister's daughter, son-in-law, and grandson, with her own mediate family.

The face of Teddy was replaced by Draco's.

She remembered his tiny face, and the way his gray eyes sparkled every time she looked into them.

They gleamed with possibilities. Although, they were destroyed, she knew Draco's life would never be what she wanted it to.

The memory faded, and Lucius's face appeared. As much as she blamed him for putting their family in danger, she did love him. He was her first love, she couldn't deny that fact. It was killing her inside that she was separated from the two seams that held her together, she felt ripped apart.

Narcissa sighed, painfully. Feeling as if she were going cry.

Then, she felt a hand read over, it was warm, and comforting.

"I know." Andromeda spoke rubbing her sisters hand with her thumb.

Narcissa smiled, and held her sisters hand back.

"I know." She replied.

* * *

><p>The past few weeks with Draco had been up and down.<p>

Just as soon as things would be going smoothly, it was as if he'd shove his foot in his mouth, and he'd spit up some sort of sarcastic remark that would get them back on the road of disaster.

It was driving Hermione mad.

Her heart would beat uncontrollably and she'd feel as if she were going to burst.

Although, she had to admit to herself. It was rather fun. She enjoyed the challenges of arguments Draco started to throw at her.

Even though the emotions were almost always negative, Hermione felt, alive again.

It was a weird feeling. Never would she have ever thought being with Draco Malfoy would liven her up. She was feeling strange. It was if she would wake up, and need an argument to start her day. She was craving it. Looking for ways to mess with him. She'd eventually just laugh about it, rather then get angry.

He could never win, and she loved it.

But it drove him crazy.

"Granger, I swear to Merlin, get this bloody cat off me."

He was sitting at the table, while she sat on the couch, writing in her journal.

Crookshanks had jumped into Draco's lap.

For some reason, the cat loved him.

"Cats do what they want. Not what they're told." Hermione replied, keeping her eyes on her journal.

She wrote down, _Malfoy? _Then circled it.

She'd been thinking of him lately. He wouldn't go anywhere.

Probably because everywhere she turned, he was there.

Hermione felt the bubble of silliness fade away.

"Then I'll throw him off." Draco said, trying to shove the cat away.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

Draco looked up at her, pursing his lips.

"He's like a fucking rock. It's pointless anyways. Calm down Granger, god."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and gave him a dirty look.

"What are you writing anyway?"

Hermione's heart panged.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on," Draco said, "You've been writing in that damn thing for hours. Gotta be something good."

She looked at his name on the paper.

"That isn't any of your concern."

She said, rising from her seat, and walking towards her bedroom.

"You are pathetic." He mumbled blankly.

Hermione half-smiled while she skipped to her room.

While she put the journal back under her mattress, she heard Draco.

"Granger, what the fuck is for dinner?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and felt the bubble disappear again.

She walked out of her room, and saw him rummaging though the fridge, attempting to find some kind of snack.

She stood in the door way.

"I'll get food. What do you want?"

She saw him glancing over at the clock.

"Are there any Muggle places open?"

Hermione thought of the Deli, that was under her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Whats your favorite lunch meat?" she asked.<p>

"Ham." he responded.

"Mine too, so it'll be easy."

Draco was confused.

"The hell are you playing at?" He asked, face confused.

He saw her roll her eyes.

"The deli? Under the apartment? Yeah, they serve food."

"Thank you smartass."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You set yourself up. It's called the City That Never Sleeps for a reason, Malfoy."

"How was I suppose to know that bloody Muggle fact?"

"That's besides the point," she spoke, "Where's my wallet?"

Malfoy glanced over to the maroon leather pocket-book that sat on the table.

He reached over, grabbed it, and handed to her.

She lightly took it from him.

"Thank you." she said.

_Hm, being kind._

He saw her looking through the wallet.

"Oh, bollocks." She said, closing it.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

Hermione sighed.

"So?" He asked.

"Oh," she begun "I don't have cash. I need to go to the ATM."

"What is that?" He asked.

He saw her laugh about his ignorance to the Muggle world.

He gave her a dirty look.

"It's almost like a bank." She answered.

"Anyways, it's right down the block, and I can be back within the next hour."

Hermione grabbed her coat, and put on her maroon knit hat.

"Alright Granger." Malfoy replied.

She turned towards the door, and before she left, sh

"Bye." Then, shut it closed.

Draco had seriously been questioning Hermione's motives lately.

She'd suddenly be very calm and kind, but then she'd blow some small comment he would make, out of proportion.

He thought of when they watched TV.

"_You're fucking kidding me." He had said._

_Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_It's what Muggles do, Malfoy."_

"_Bollocks. This is pointless. Why would I stare at some piece of glass, and watch random Muggles do things?"_

"_This isn't real! It's a show!" She argued._

"_So? This is stupid. I'm going to bed."_

"_You're so thick, it's not even worth trying with you." She said, before he went to his room._The memory made him almost laugh.

Granger had different ways of living then he did.

He supposed it was because she was a Muggleborn. The tendencies would come naturally.

He rolled his eyes.

For some reason, Hermione would enter his thoughts on a regular basis now.

He never understood it. But they would. He'd lay in bed, before falling asleep, examine his day.

Draco would count how many times him and Granger would argue. At the most, it would be atleast 20 times a day.

Then never got along.

Or maybe they did. They sort of, meshed together.

He felt, strangely comfortable in her house. He could honestly admit, as much as he despised living with someone who didn't share the same blood status as himself, he wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else.

He knew Granger, what made her tick, and what didn't. What could be said and what couldn't.

Although, Draco loved pushing her to the edge. Getting it to the point where she would want to hit him. For some strange reason, he loved it. He just enjoyed getting her angry, and to that point of frustration.

It was as if it were a game.

He loved it.

It was like a high to him.

She was a drug almost.

As much as he hated the mud blood, she could put up a fair fight, and the girl could cook.

It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Although there were some days where he wanted to fucking kill her.

He literally wanted to just throw her out the window.

Even though he could push her buttons, she could throw a ball right back into his court and destroy him.

He kind of enjoyed that.

He shook his head, and took a seat on the couch.

Laying down, stretching his legs.

He cuddled into the couch.

Then a huge, fuzzy, orange blur pounced on him.

Crookshanks.

"Are you fucking serious?" he questioned.

The cat pushed his paws into Draco's abdomen, and meowed.

He rolled his eyes then shut them.

It wasn't his intention on falling asleep, it just happened.

Hermione was sitting on the couch. Wearing a over sized, blue, button up shirt. Her hair, long, golden. Reaching to the middle of her back. Malfoy had walked around the corner from the bathroom.

When he entered the living room, her eyes turned towards him.

She sat in the middle, each arm on the back of the couch, stretched. She smiled seductively at him.

"You wanted me Granger?" Malfoy asked blankly.

She tilted her head and smiled again.

"Oh, something along those lines."

She giggled.

Draco leaned against the wall, and stared at her. Arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you playing at?" He asked kindly.

Hermione bit her lip, and eyed him like a puppy, she removed her arms from the back of the couch, and set them in her lap.

Draco looked at her. From the tip of her head, to her legs.

He noticed her shorts were very short, white, almost pajama like.

He sighed, noticing the intensity in his trousers, attempting to keep it under control.

He rolled his eyes in frustration.

Draco tried adjusting himself.

But then he noticed, Hermione had left the couch, and was behind him.

She held him from the back.

Arms, wrapped around his stomach.

Her skin glowed against his black t-shirt.

He looked at her hands, traveling lower… and lower… and lower…

She almost grabbed him, when he spun around and pushed her against her bedroom door.

She yelped but kept a smile on her face.

Draco bit his lip, and swallowed.

Hermione gave him that puppy dog look again. He melted.

He grabbed her face, and kissed her.

Draco grabbed anything he could. Her hair, her chest, her ass, everything.

He lifted her off her feet, she responded with wrapping her legs around his waist.

He held her, and kept kissing her, deeper, and deeper, driving himself into complete golden madness.

But then suddenly, Draco jumped.

His dream stopped.

He opened his eyes to the sound of the door opening.

That's when he saw her.

"Draco!" she cried.

Malfoy sat up from the couch.

"Granger?" he asked confused, his heart was beating so fast. Trying to recover from his dream.

Hermione was on the ground, in the middle of the doorway. Looking as if she collapsed.

She was crying. Her mouth was bleeding, and she was completely sobbing.

"Draco, Draco please help, I can't get up." She said through her tears. Holding on to the door knob, but her body was still on the ground.

Malfoy reacted the best way he could, and jumped towards her. He looked down at her, and saw her in the most vulnerable state. He wasn't use to this.

Something pinched at his stomach.

_Fear, panic, anger._

Hermione collapsed on the ground.

"Granger? Hermione?" He got down on his knee's and put his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair away.

Draco started to shake. He was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. Her body kept switching temperatures. She'd feel cold, but then heat would rush to parts of her body. When that happened, the pain stung. It was like electricity. Of course, she'd felt worse pain but, this was physical, not magic.

She felt her body collapse in the doorway, but everything was spotty. Her mind almost purposely avoiding the pain. But it was no use.

Hermione looked up at Draco. His face was scrunched, worry lines creased his forehead. Beads of sweat were on his hair line, and his pale face almost looked ghost like. But she saw something in his eyes, and what she saw, well, that was fear.

Hermione grabbed her side, and yelped in pain.

"What do I do Granger?" He demanded. Eyes bulging.

She tried thinking what he could do, she thought of her wand. Where was it?

"I need, I need you to, get me my wand." She stuttered out.

Draco had shot up from his knees and looked around the room. He jumped to the coffee table and shoved away newspapers and letters. Hearing a small, 's wand fell to the ground and Draco immediately heard it. He snatched it quickly, and went back to her, on his knee's again. He handed her the wand.

"No Draco," she said breathlessly, "I can't do this on my own. You have to help."

She saw a spark of frustration hit him.

"Well what! What do I do Granger!"

Hermione tried to think quickly. She thought maybe if she tried sitting on her elbows, and elevating herself, she could manage to do most of the work. But as soon as she tried that thought, her body only created more pain. Her side burned, and stung.

She screamed.

"GRANGER, TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!"

Hermione weakly fell back down to the wooden floor onto her back.

"I think, I think one of my ribs is broken."

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

Hermione's mind wandered.

"I need you to follow, I need you to follow exactly what I say." She said looking at him through tears, trying to stay calm, "Do you understand me?"

He nodded at her sharply.

She breathed out, but her breath was staggered.

"I need you to go to my room. There's a wooden box in my nightstand," she said, "It has vials. Bring it here."

He nodded and sprinted. She heard the ruffling of feet and drawers opening. Draco was back within seconds. He got on his knees.

"Now what?"

"Get out the vial marked PT."

He opened the box and looked through, pushing aside everything.

"It's here, right here." he said. Holding it with shaking hands.

She felt tears coming again. But shoved them away with everything she had.

"I need to get my jacket off, including my shirt. You need to do this. As delicately as you can."

She saw a rippled in him.

He bent over, and started to unbutton her jacket with shaking fingers. Once he managed the front, he tried to slip her arms out. She could see he was trying to avoid hurting her. But when he tried to remove her left arm, she winced and yelped.

He jumped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"What next Granger?" he said, obviously ignoring her.

"My shirt. Unbutton it."

He looked at her.

She nodded at him.

So, he begun.

He slowly unbuttoned the floral blouse she wore.

With every slip of the button, Hermione felt the sting of cold pluck her.

Malfoy started getting closer to her chest, and then finally she was exposed. She wore a light blue cotton bra, her necklace was twisted, she suddenly became self-conscience. Hermione ignored that thought, angry at herself for even thinking of self-esteem in a situation like this.

* * *

><p>Draco looked at her.<p>

Her skin was ivory, and it glowed. Despite the fact he saw bruises and cuts. When he undressed her, he never thought Grangers skin would be as soft as it was.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her stomach, moving up and down, heavy. He looked at her left side. Draco saw the lump, and harsh dark bruises.

Her rib was definitely broken.

She was also bleeding a lot on her shoulders. Cuts burned into her skin.

"Okay, okay now what?" Draco questioned.

He looked at her and noticed Granger had blood on the sides of her lips.

"I need you to elevate me. Put me between your legs, and hold my back up."

Draco crawled on his knees and wedged himself between her shoulders, he put his hand under her arm pits and pulled her slowly. He felt her wince in pain.

Draco had her in his grasp.

"Now what?"

He felt her shudder.

"I'm going to heal my rib," She said, raising her wand, "It won't fix my cuts, so be ready with the vial."

He nodded, still holding her. She felt so petite and tiny.

Hermione mumbled some magical incantation. And a silver, glowing light, floated out of her wand. It circled her side, and looked almost like dust. It was soft, and it was working. Her rib, and skin started to back to normal, the bruise was starting to fade, and the lump started to disappear. What seemed like forever, he heard her sigh in relief. Once the light was gone, she shook her head.

"Now. Put me back on my back."

Draco slowly lowered her, and then went to her side.

He remembered what she had said, and grabbed the vial. He opened it, removing the cork cap.

"Drop it on to the cuts. You might have to use your fingers."

He slowly dripped out the clear substance to the cuts that seemed to be in the worst condition. With every drip, a small dash of smoke would rise, but also, with every drip, her cuts would disappear. Draco was amazed, and shocked that it worked so well. He started to drip the liquid and then use his fingers around the cuts so it would heal faster.

There were many cuts. But he managed to get them all. Then finally the last one. He saw her relaxing.

The room fell silent.

Draco waited.

"I need one more thing from you."

He looked at her.

"I need you to help me to my room."

Draco crouched and managed to help her stumble up from where she laid. She was on her feet, but almost barely. It was as if she were a baby deer, trying to walk for the very first time. Hermione struggled. He got Granger to her room, and slowly set her on the bed. Someone, she managed to kick off her shoes. Draco watched her contently, and kept his mouth in a straight line.

"Good?" he asked blankly.

"Fine." She replied, looking tired.

He nodded sharply, and went for the doorway.

"Draco," She mumbled.

He turned his head.

"Thank you."

He showed no reaction, and continued to the door. Going to his own room, not even bothering changing. He felt exhausted. Draco collapsed into his bed, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up in a daze. He felt so tired, but his body wouldn't allow him to sleep anymore. He turned on his back and eyed the ceiling, letting his mind wander.

The incident with Granger last night, kept flashing between every thought like lighting. He wanted to know what happened. Also, he wanted to know, why did he panic like that? Why was he scared? The mudblood was in no importance to him. She was just some roommate. But for some unknown reason, Draco had helped her. A pang of guilt hit his stomach. His father's face appeared into his mind.

He grunted, and shoved the thought away.

That was the last person he wanted to think about.

Draco felt his muscles tense in his neck, when he sat up. Legs over the bed, sitting in a hunch. He grabbed the back of his neck, and rubbed. Tender.

He thought maybe a quick shower would loosen up his muscles.

Rising from the bed, he opened the door slowly, but to his surprise, Granger wasn't awake yet.

The living room was empty, as was the kitchen. Everything completely still.

_That's a first._

Once he reached the bathroom, Malfoy locked the door.

He went to the mirror. He could use the shave. He rubbed his jaw line with three fingers. Feeling the stumble of little brown hairs.

Draco looked around the bathroom.

Rolled his eyes.

"She wouldn't have it, bloody figures." Mumbling to himself.

He started to undress, taking out an arm from his gray thermal, when he noticed something. There were marks on the wrist. Little dark splotches. He took the other arm out of his shirt, and examined the stain more closely.

It was blood.

Her blood.

_Mudblood._

He touched it with one finger, trying to feel the texture. Nothing different. He sighed angrily, and threw the shirt on the floor.

"She'll be doing my laundry from now on."

Removing his trousers, Malfoy turned towards the shower, putting an arm in, and adjusted the water was on, and he stepped in, shutting away the curtain. The water spraying onto his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his face. Grabbing the bar of soap that sat on the corner of the tub, he lathered.

The water was hot.

Everything felt good.

He let it spray him till all the soapy suds were gone. Draco was in the shower for a good 20 minutes, just letting the liquids heat soak into him. Beads of water ran down his body, hitting every curves and dent.

The images of Granger hit him again, only this time, the dream.

Draco was so stumped with the fact he dreamt of her sexually. It actually pissed him off. He couldn't of just dreamt of his normal women, whom he use to be involved with? Pansy, or Astoria would have been more suiting than the mudblood. He had to admit to himself, she wasn't horrible looking. Granger was petite. She had nice hair when done right, her skin was soft.

What the fuck was he doing?

Was he actually complimenting the mudblood? Angry with himself, he shut the water down.

Stepping out of the shower one foot at a time, grabbing a towel before he was fully out. He wrapped the towel around his waist, while he stared at his reflection in the smeared away the steam that clouded the glass. Looking down at the flaccid bulge that dented the cotton, his jaw tensed.

Draco didn't know what was going on here, but he didn't like it, at all.

He looked away from himself, and grabbed a black t-shirt that was hung on the back of the door. Looking around for any other pants he might've left in there, but, no luck.

"Fuck it." he said.

Malfoy unlocked the door, and walked down the hallway, t-shirt in hand, towel wrapped around his abdomen.

But, once he turned the corner, he was greeted by a very tired looking girl.

"Hi." Hermione said.

* * *

><p>Hermione eyed the fresh faced Draco Malfoy, while she sat on the chair.<p>

She had never seen him like this before, and it had made her stomach jump. The boy was muscular, more so than she had believed. She had also observed that he was growing stubble on his jaw line. The facial hair was darker than his regular hair. Hermione felt a burn under her navel.

"Granger." Draco said, hesitantly.

Hermione's jaw tensed, she kept her eyes on his face and refused to go any lower than that. She didn't want to become too curious.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

His features changed, eye brow raised.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, truthfully."

Draco leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, biting his lip, eyeing her almost curiously. The burning happened again.

"Are you going to explain what happened or am I just going to sit here and wait for the next hour?" Draco said sourly.

"I was mugged."

"Which means?"

Hermione sighed.

"Jumped. Erm, they wanted my money, so they beat me to get it."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't see their faces."

"Muggles?"

"Yes."

Draco kept leaning against the wall, face scrunched.

"It was my fault really," Hermione said sighing, leaning forward in her seat, lowering her head, "I was being stupid. I didn't think about the hour of night."

"Was it men?"

"Yes. Two," she stated, "I just, I never thought it'd happen to me. I put up a fair fight. I just kicked and hit anything I could. I checked my wallet this morning. They didn't take anything valuable. Probably couldn't find it since I had an extendable charm on my pocket book. I didn't even get a chance to-"

"Why didn't you take your wand?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione popped her head up.

"What?"

"Your wand," he said, "Why didn't you bring it?"

"I-I don't know," she stated, "I wouldn't have thought I needed it. I don't usually risk exposing magic to the muggle's."

Draco sighed angrily.

"Well, anyways, back to what I actually what I wanted to bring up," Hermione started to say, "I was thinking,"

"Shocker." he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I was thinking, since you saved me," "I didn't save you," He said blankly, "You told me what to do."

"As I was saying," Hermione said annoyed, "Because you helped save me, I figured, I would return the favor."

Draco's eye brow raised.

"How?"

"Well, I thought maybe, I could cook you your favorite meal," she offered, "And buy you some things you need. So, you don't go mad, or get bored. To pass time."

He pursed his lips.

"Hmm."

"I feel like I owe you. At least something."

Draco sighed.

"So what would you like for your meal?"

She watched him think. Noticing that, when he's in thought, he hums to himself. _That's awfully odd._

"A nice steak could do." Draco replied.

"Anything else? Possibly side dishes?"

Again, he hummed.

"Baked potato, possibly some greens."

"I can do that." Hermione said, remembering the way her mother use to make them.

"That'll do."

"Any items you want?"

Draco bit at his lip, with a blank expression.

"I would like a journal. And I definitely need some razors," He asked, "Because this beard is making me feel like a fucking werewolf."

"Would you like a quill to write with, or a pen?"

"Quill obviously."

"I have those in my room. I'll put one out for you when I get back." Hermione got up from her seat, still feeling a bit tense and sore. But, she pushed it aside and ignored the tender feeling of her joints. She went for her coat when she was interrupted.

"Do you think you could get me one more thing?" Draco asked.

Hermione turned around.

"What is it?" She said, putting an arm in her coat, and adjusting the other.

"Fire Whiskey."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy, adjusting her shoulders in the coat, buttoning it up.

"I can't get you actual Fire Whiskey," she stated, "But I can get you regular whiskey, tastes just the same."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I guess that's… doable. I need to get some fucking alcohol in my life, miss that bloody shit."

Hermione nodded at him.

"I need to change my identification though." She said to herself, removing the plastic card from her wallet, and taking out her wand from her jeans.

"What?" Draco questioned.

Hermione whipped her wand, and muttered a spell. Her birth year changed automatically, making her 21 instead of 19. She smiled, proud she did it so easily, then slipping the wand back into her jeans.

"I don't understand why you do everything so muggle like." Draco said.

She looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Granger," he said, walking towards her, "Anyone with a fucking brain stem knows your bloody brilliant when it comes to using a wand. I don't understand why you choose to do things so simple, like the muggle's. Doesn't make any kind of sense to me."

Hermione looked at Malfoy. His hair was damp, and it was messy. Her jaw tensed.

"But Draco," she begun, "Isn't in your beliefs that, someone like me, shouldn't even be allowed to do magic?"

Hermione walked to the door.

"Or did you forget my blood status?" she asked, watching for a reaction.

Hermione reached for the knob, turned it, and before she left she said, "I'll keep my wand close." She shut the door, and left Malfoy standing there in her living room, with the most blank expression.

The incident of last night, made Hermione think. If he honestly hated her, like he had always expressed, then, why would he of saved her? Maybe there was something else there. Maybe, he wasn't as horrible as she thought. Maybe, he wasn't bad. There had to be something. He could of let her bleed to death, but he didn't. He saved her.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters coming, feedback is awesome! Hope you're liking it! I really hope it isn't too short, and quick. I'm trying to prolong their relationship. Because they're both stubborn. If you're reading mt story, I really appreciate it!<strong>

**- Melissa**

**Please follow me on tumblr! **

**.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stood there, in pure blank faced confusion. Why would Granger even mention that? Of course he knew her blood status. He wasn't some bloody idiot. He questioned his sanity. Mainly because, why would he get so upset over something she said? He didn't know what was going on here. His angst started to rise. He turned around, and started for his bedroom. But, before he opened his door, he noticed a black, suede journal, sitting on the coffee table. Draco cocked his head. A pang of curiosity flickered at his heart, and mind.

He put his hands in both pockets, and strolled gracefully towards the table. He looked around the apartment, as if anyone would be watching. He put his hand out and flipped opened the book expecting, a spell to attack him. But to his luck, the journal opened delicately. The page he opened had numerous words, and sayings. Many things were crossed out. Scribbled out with ink. Draco peeked around his shoulder. Granger wouldn't be back for a while. But, he knew this shouldn't be something to toy with. If she knew, his neck would be hers. After dealing with some inner turmoil, he was going to close the diary when, he noticed something. His name. Circled with a question mark. He scrunched his face in confusion.

"Why is this mudblood writing about me in her journal?" He spoke out loud.

Draco was irked. More so, confused. He wanted to know why. First and for most, why did he care? Why had he been simply questioning his sanity lately? Was it because he was living with her? Or because the memories of his father were staining his mind? Either way, Draco closed the book and locked it back up.

He went towards the couch, and sat down. Waiting for Granger's return. He never did like when she was gone. Draco became bored, way too quickly. And after the incident last night, he was almost worried. Draco put his face into his hands. Then ran his fingers through his hair, out of frustration. He was so confused, and frustrated with himself.

It's not like he was developing feelings for the girl. If anything, she could be a friend, or possibly a play mate. Draco breathed out heavily, and shook his head.

"No." he thought. "She cannot be a damn thing." He didn't torment her at Hogwarts for nothing. He hated her, and the bloody two that followed her around.

Pothead and Weaselbe were the problem. Especially Harry. Despite the fact he had saved his ass during the war. He didn't even care. They had never gotten along. As for the red haired weasel, well, how could he not dislike him?

But then an innocent thought floated into Draco's mind.

Did he only hate her because of the two blokes, or did he actually hate her?

* * *

><p>After about an hour and a half, Hermione opened the apartment door. At least 6 bags in both her hands. Struggling to keep balance. She saw Draco look up at her. Watching her.<p>

"You know, you could help." Hermione quipped.

"I could." He responded.

She gave him a pissy look.

Hermione managed to make her way towards the table, and put down the grocery bags. With, obviously no help from Draco.

She figured she could start on the meal as quickly as possible. So, she started to put away all the food she would not be using.

"I managed to get a very good deal on your meat of choice." Hermione said, opening the fridge and putting away milk, and cheese.

"Although, the man behind the counter was trying to rip me off. I haggled."

All of a sudden, she saw a flash of a person. It was Draco. He was searching through the bags, intently. Hermione was confused. She eyed his behavior suspiciously. The sounds of plastic bags being swift around were up in the air. That's when he found it, and it all made sense to her. The whiskey.

"Yes." Draco said happily.

"Jack Daniels." She mumbled.

Draco cocked his head at her.

"Jack Daniels, that's the name of the whiskey."

He looked at the label on the glass bottle.

"Ah. Well, I don't care what you call it, as long as it gets me good and drunk, I'm fine."

Hermione took out her wand and the cabinet opened. Out came a small clear glass. She handed it to him. Then flicked her wand again. Draco grabbed the glass, and saw that there were 3 ice cubes.

He opened the bottle, and poured the alcohol into the glass. Then automatically sipping it back, letting the golden liquid slide down his throat, till it was gone.

Hermione watched him pour another glass.

"Thirsty are we?" She asked.

Draco looked up at her through his eye lashes.

"I have been bone dry for weeks. I needed something."

She watched him drink the liquid with ease. She never really enjoyed it, alcohol. It always stung her throat, and gave her stomach a weird feeling. Hermione never drank but she had a few sips of wine in her life time. Never really enjoying them. She just pretended so she didn't look like some goodie-two-shoes.

"It might take a while for dinner to be done, so, if you just want to stay here, you can."

Draco looked up from the cup.

"Did you get the other things I asked for?"

"Yes I did." She said, nodding.

Hermione reached for a bag that sat next to the sink. It read, "Barnes & Noble."

She handed him a journal, razors, envelopes, and a pen.

"That was the only journal they had left." She said.

Draco grabbed the book, and turned it over to examine it. He turned around to look at the coffee table.

"Oh," Hermione started to say, "I know it looks like mine. But, I managed to engrave your initials on the lock."

He turned it over and saw a very prominent D.M scarred into the golden lock.

"And how did you do that?"

"Magic of course." Hermione said quietly.

Draco raised his eyebrow at her.

"I asked for a quill."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know you did but, until I go shuffling through my storage that is what you're left with."

She saw the annoyance on his face.

"Fine. Might as well get started right now."

"Started with what?

"My letter."

"To who?"

"My mother."

* * *

><p>Draco was definitely started to feel the whiskey get to him. Oh did he miss this. Who would have thought muggle whiskey would eat at him so quickly? He even mentioned it to Hermione.<p>

"They don't use magic to make it. So it's just straight alcohol."

He started to write to his mother. Attempting to let her know what had been going on in his life. Not much to write, but he thought he could manage to draw out something.

Dear Mother,

I've been doing quite fine. I thought the muggle world was going to be worse than this but, it really isn't all that bad… The food is quite good, not so much different than us. Although, it still gets to me. I've been spending a hell of a lot more time with Granger. I can't help that she's around. I don't know if we're friends or not. You can't really help it. Once you live with someone for so long, you're bound to create some sort of an attachment. It annoys me. It's almost as if I care about her well-being. I don't think I do. It's just because she's my roommate and, if I lose her, I have nobody left to watch over me. How have you been? Anything news worthy?

Hope all is well

Your son,

Draco.

Draco sealed the envelope with a sloppy lick on the paper.

God was the drunkenness kicking in.

"How can I get his letter to her?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up from the oven, grilling his steak, and also hers.

"I can summon an owl, it isn't very hard. You'd be surprised that there are actual wizards and witches in the U.S"

Draco looked up at her, she looked almost fuzzy. He could feel his eyes becoming glossy as he stared at her, preparing their meal. The tip of his tongue started to tingle. He put his hand up to his lips, and smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked up from the letter.

"What?" He responded.

"You said something. I didn't hear you." She said, putting spices onto the steaks.

Draco thought of something to say, apparently when he was drunk, he spoke things he couldn't remember.

"Uh, how do you know there are other wizards?" He asked, avoiding her eyes.

Hermione looked away and started back to her cooking.

"The Order alerted them. Just in case I ever needed anything. But so far, I haven't."

Draco nodded at her.

"It shouldn't take very long for our dinner to be ready, alright?" She spoke.

She looked at him.

Draco never noticed it before but, her hair swung over her shoulder so gracefully. She had freckles on her nose, and pretty brown eyes. Funny how a couple drinks can open up your eyes to the physical aspect of a person.

He nodded at her again.

He watched her take out the wand in her pocket. With only a couple of flicks, the food was in the air and appeared on plates right in front of them, his glass was also filled with some more whiskey. He saw her smile, proud she accomplished what she did.

"Dinner is served."

* * *

><p>Hermione was so proud of herself. The meal was excellent, and it only took an hour to make. She tried some new things, and they seemed to work. Draco enjoyed as well. She saw it by the looks of the plate. All the food was gone. They never talked at dinner time, but Draco was just full of words on this particular night.<p>

She refilled his glass.

"I noticed no drinking for you Granger." He said.

She pushed away her plate.

"I don't drink."

"Yeah? I noticed. Why?"

Hermione breathed out.

"Mum always told me, 'Drunken words are sober thoughts'," she spoke, "And I have a lot of thoughts that I'd rather not let loose with the key of alcohol."

Draco sat back in his seat.

"I wish I knew the thoughts that went through that bushy head of yours, Granger."

Hermione swallowed. She got up from her seat, and grabbed her plate.

"Are you done?" She asked.

He gestured towards the empty plate, and then took another sip from his glass. Hermione questioned how well his tolerance was for drinking. Obviously it was pretty well. She looked up at the clock. Was it really getting that late? Time seemed to be going by so quick.

As she went to the sink, he asked her something that stumped her.

"Why are you here?"

She bit the inside of her mouth.

"You really want to know?"

"That's why I asked."

Hermione breathed out.

"Well," she said, turning around to face him, "Before the war, there were a lot of muggle disappearances. I was scared that, that my parents would be kidnapped. I was a very well -known muggle born. The best friend of a very wanted person, Harry. So, I…" Hermione stopped.

Draco looked at her. She noticed he was actually listening. So she went for it.

"Erased their memories, and sent them to the U.S. I don't remember where I sent them, I wasn't thinking when I made the forms. I just, sent them out. I didn't know what to do. I panicked."

He nodded his head, at every word she spoke.

Hermione felt awkward and wanted to change the subject.

"Why are you here?"

He took a sip, "I guess it's only fair."

"I'm here because my mother wanted me protected," Draco said, "After the war, death eaters were being questioned. I guess my father spilled the beans, and someone went after him."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know. He was taken away months ago. We assume a death eater but, we don't have any bloody clue. Goes to show you don't really know people."

"What do you think of me?" Hermione blurted out.

She wanted to take it back as soon as she spoke it. She felt like this was the wrong time to ask him such a question. She felt so selfish.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

She nodded at him, her mouth in a straight line. Well, already asked it, might as well go for it.

"I'm going," he spoke, standing up from his chair walking over to speak to her, "to tell you exactly what I told you, when I first stepped through that door."

Hermione felt her anger bubbling to the surface of her cheeks. He was going to ruin this. And she was finally starting to kind of enjoy him here. She clenched her fists.

"You're the same, annoying, little….girl. That I knew from Hogwarts."

He was now facing her.

"And, I love it."

All of a sudden, Malfoy's lips were on hers. He was kissing her. She could taste the whiskey on his breath. She didn't know if she was kissing back or just standing there. He kissed her softly and Hermione just stood there. She was frozen and had no idea what to do. His lips were so soft and little, but yet so forceful and needing. He kissed her a few times, then pulled away. She could see the gloss in his eyes.

He smiled at her, but then walked away.

He started for his room.

But she noticed he was taking off his clothes. Draco had removed his shirt, and started to unbutton his jeans, tossing them on the ground.

And before he stepped into his room, he turned to look back at her.

"Coming to bed?" He slurred.

Hermione had no idea what to do, she just nodded at him.

He gave her another smile, and went to his room.

Hermione breathed out, shaking because of nerves. She started to panic, and threw the dishes into the sink. She became flustered. She couldn't even fathom what just happened.

She walked towards Malfoy's room.

What was she doing!

She quietly opened his door.

He had passed out. Typical drunk black out. His face was pressed against his pillow in an awkward way. It was a lost cause.

When she closed the door, she slid down to the floor, back against it. She propped her knee's up.

Hermione's face was blank.

She breathed unevenly.

Her face was hot, and so was her breath.

She reached to her mouth, and touched her lips. She could still feel where he had kissed her. A pang of emotion beat at her heart.

What was going on here?

* * *

>Sorry it took so long for another chapter! Feedback is wonderful! <div> 


End file.
